This invention relates generally to the field of devices used to provide localized cooling or heating in an outdoor setting, and more particularly to such devices capable of cooling or heating personnel, such as athletes standing or sitting on the sidelines of sporting events, firefighters at the scene of a fire, workers in high or low temperature environments, participants in long running races, etc., and more particularly relates to such devices that provide cool or warm air in a substantially open, temperature-controlled zone accessible by the personnel.
Sporting events such as football, soccer, tract, etc., occurring outdoors are subject to weather conditions of extreme high or low temperatures. The athletes in these events, particularly when standing or sitting on the sidelines before, during or after a contest, can become overheated or badly chilled. Likewise, workers toiling outdoors under extreme temperature conditions, in particular when heavy safety or protective gear must be worn, are susceptible to overheating or hyperthermia.
It is an object of this invention to provide a closed loop system for supplying cooled or heated air to a localized outdoor zone in a controlled manner such that personnel may enter the temperature-controlled zone to be warmed or cooled, wherein the temperature-controlled zone is not a fully enclosed environment but is substantially open, and wherein the majority of air conditioned by the air conditioning equipment is retrieved from the temperature-controlled zone, i.e., the previously conditioned air is recycled into the air conditioning equipment to be re-cooled or re-heated. It is another object to provide such a system that is transportable such that the system can be brought to any location where a controlled heating or cooling zone is required.